


In My Heart I Found Your Home

by psyraah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: Actions have always spoken louder than words for Keith, but sometimes words are to be cherished just the same.“Thanks, Dad.”Hiroshi doesn’t register the words immediately, but Keith does. Which means by the time Hiroshi blinks in surprise, heart full of emotion as he glances up, Keith’s already darted away.





	In My Heart I Found Your Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rednight16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight16/gifts).



> For my lovely Kayla, thank you for being a friend. I know you've read this already but I hope you've enjoyed it all the same. 
> 
> Note: dialogue in italics are Shiro and his father speaking in Japanese.

The first time it happens, it’s unexpected for both parties.

Keith comes downstairs with a mug in hand, dregs of tea painting the bottom, and when he enters the kitchen, Shiro’s dad is preparing dinner. When he notices Keith, he shoots him a quick smile. “Just put it on the bench, Keith. I’ll take care of it.”

Keith does as he’s told, smiling back at Hiroshi. “Thanks, Dad.”

Hiroshi doesn’t register the words immediately, but Keith does. Which means by the time Hiroshi blinks in surprise, heart full of emotion as he glances up, Keith’s already darted away.

* * *

 Shiro comes home, and it’s quiet except for the sounds of someone in the kitchen. Keith doesn’t appear immediately, which is unusual, but then again Shiro was only gone for ten minutes. Instead of searching for him, he heads into the kitchen.

His dad is inside putting together dinner, just as he left him. “ _Got the stuff you wanted for dinner_.” Shiro places the results of his speedy grocery trip on the table.

His dad turns, mixing together something in a bowl. “ _Ah, thank you, Takashi_.”

Shiro waves a hand, taking off his shoes. “ _Keith still upstairs?_ ”

“ _Yes_.” His dad smiles, and it’s soft and fond, and Shiro has no idea what brought that on. Keith is wonderful and he’s gotten on fantastically with his dad since they all settled in together, but there’s something else about Hiroshi’s smile today.

“ _Something happen?_ ”

Hiroshi’s smile just turns secretive, although the affection is still there. “ _Perhaps you should ask him; I think he’s a little frightened of me._ ” When Shiro frowns in concern, his dad just shakes his head. “ _Nothing serious, but perhaps remind him that he is family to me as you are_.”

“ _All right, then…_ ” Shiro still has no idea what’s going on, but hopefully Keith will enlighten him.

“ _He is a good boy_ ,” his dad adds quietly as Shiro starts to leave the kitchen. “ _I couldn’t have asked for a better fiancé for you_.”

And this time it’s Shiro’s turn to smile fondly. “ _I know_.”

Shiro finds said good boy and excellent fiancé sitting on their bed, reading from a tablet. Keith glances up when Shiro enters, but then just goes back to reading.

Interesting.

Shiro joins Keith in bed, snuggling up against him. “Hi there.”

“…Hi.” Keith looks at him, and then turns his attention back to the book. His ears are tinged slightly pink now, and while Shiro’s life goal is to make Keith flustered, it usually takes more than a hug to do that.

Shiro smiles softly, kissing the side of his head. “So what happened?”

Keith stiffens immediately. “With what?”

“With my dad.” Shiro nuzzles against him some more, taking Keith’s book away with only some half-hearted protesting from him. “He looked very happy when I talked to him before.”

Without the book to distract him anymore, Keith takes to fiddling with the blanket instead, still not meeting Shiro’s eye. “…I called him ‘Dad.’”

Shiro now understands why his dad looked the way he did, because he’s experiencing the same melting of his heart that his dad must have felt. “Keith…”

“And I know I can’t ever replace you,” Keith says quickly. “I’m not trying to, and I know you two have something special. It just kinda slipped out, and if it’s too forward of me, I—I get it. I won’t do it again, I don’t want him to be—”

The rest of his ramble is lost when Shiro presses his lips to Keith’s to kiss him lightly. “My dad liked it,” he says quickly, before Keith can continue.

Keith’s eyes are wide and disbelieving, and Shiro’s heart aches a little to be reminded that Keith finds it so difficult to see that others might think good of him. “But…I’m not family. Not really.”

“You are,” Shiro says firmly, and he brushes Keith’s bangs back. “You are. He might not have said it in as many words, but my dad loves you. He’s loved you since you came home with me.”

Keith still looks uncertain. “…Really?”

“A hundred per cent.” Shiro smiles softly, kissing his forehead. “Why don’t you go ask him yourself? He thinks he scared you somehow.”

Keith shakes his head. “He didn’t. I just…I freaked myself out. You really think he wants to talk to me?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

With Shiro’s encouragement, Keith hops out of bed. He still hesitates at the doorway, looking back at Shiro, and Shiro just smiles fondly. “Go on. I’ll be right behind you.”

Keith finally musters a tentative smile. “You’re the best, Takashi,” he says quietly, before he slips away.

Shiro gives himself another moment; another moment to savour the love that had been in Keith’s words, another moment to relish in the fact that they’re back on Earth. They’re back on Earth, he’s home with his father, and engaged to the best man he knows.

Life doesn’t get much better than this.

So he gives himself another moment, before heading to the kitchen as well. And there, he finds his dad and the love of his life hugging each other. They’re talking quietly, and Shiro can’t hear the words, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that there is love and family in the room.

His dad looks up when he hears Shiro enter, and with a radiant smile, he beckons him over. With the same loving smile, Shiro jogs over and sweeps both of them off their feet, the three of them laughing even as Keith protests.

No, life doesn’t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starchydreams/status/955947821881966592) | [Tumblr](http://shiroganedefencesquad.tumblr.com/post/170055001169/in-my-heart-i-found-your-home-pairing-keithshiro)
> 
> Comments and kudos always immensely appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
